Play My Game
by Hirame
Summary: The Sakura Fair is coming up in 3 days. The Saigaku varsity team feels beat and naturally, the Seme's of the couples try their chances with the Uke's ^_^ A 5 chapter gift-fic. Read and review kudasai ne? XD Don't kill me for adding another baby to take ca


Disclaimer:*grumble*

A/N: Konnichia minna-san ^_^ For those regular readers of my fics, I decided to give you guys a break so please accept this short 5-chapter fic I made as a sorry for making you wait for such a long time for updates. I'm tired from schoolwork and being head doesn't make my load any lighter so forgive my pooped out being. ~_~

Anonymous reader: *throws a shoe* Liar! You just felt like writing this!

Hirame: ITAI! ;_; Okay okay, I admit I was struck by an urge... again! _ Just like with FFandL! Don't get mad!

Anonymous reader: Humph! Just be sure to continue the others! *stomps off*

Hirame: *sweatdrop* Why do I have the feeling that I'm not appreciated at all ^^;;

*Anonymous shoe flies on head*

Hirame: OUCH! Quit it! @_@

Well, enjoy ^_^ read and review kudasai. It won't hurt,ne?

OH! Yes! ^_^ Just a note for **Reitsu** and **Hellen** if you guys are reading this too. I want to use this opportunity to thank you guys again, Reitsu for the wonderful fanart and dedication and Hellen for being considerate and a big help in the (crazy. JK! ^_^) suggestions department (and more I might add ^_~ you know what I mean) You people are so nice ^_^. But I'm betting you'll hit me with a shoe for starting another one huh?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Play My Game 

My Reputation, Your Stupid Devotion: MomoRyo special

by Hirame

           The sun was high up in the morning and many Seigaku students were seen laboring under the early rays of sunshine. What's so important that usually self-conscious teenagers like them willingly sweat so early in the morning? Easy. It was their yearly 3-day school festivity that was famous for its fireworks at the end of the third day at midnight. The Sakura Fair many called it since Sakuras were at full bloom during this time of the year, making them swirl together with the chilly breeze despite the bit warm weather.

           Unfortunately, this is what the Seigaku tennis team fear. During social events like these, they were constantly being treated like fresh meat. Each and every one of them isn't taking the past week very comfortably.   

2nd floor corridor~

"Ryoma-kun! Please help participate in the class booth!" a girl pleaded, teary eyed. Hah, as if that worked for him.

"Iyada." was the stubborn reply for the past half hour. It was amazing he hadn't stomped out of classroom earlier. Maybe he could've saved a lot of energy but alas, he was now here on the corridor, trapped like a mouse by members of the 'Echizen Ryoma fan club' that belonged to his class. He was still miffed about the fact that he could have sworn he saw a few *males* in the unbelievable predators hoarding onto him.

"Onegai desu!"

"No! Leave me alone!" he snapped, annoyed. He can't believe this! This was a violation of human rights! 

"But it's for the school fair-"

He growled. "What do I care? I'm not going anyway." The crowed paled.

"B-but you have to!" he vaguely heard someone shout in desperation. Ryoma cocked an eyebrow.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Silence. His fans have obviously sensed their 'prince's' annoyance, which does not bode well for the club that practically praises the ground he was standing in. Besides, an angry Ryoma wasn't something one would want to cross even though they've never seen that side of his. It was plain scary. 

"Yo! Echizen! I know you are in there!" a very familiar voice bellowed just outside the circle of students around him. The crowd hesitantly parted and gave way for a spiky haired junior sophomore that had a grin plastered on his face. He stopped before the impatient and irritated freshman. "Ehhh~ I didn't know you were this popular!" He gave a cheeky grin.

"'Che... What are you doing here, *Momo-sempai*?" Ryoma grumbled.

"Oh nothing. Just want to check up on you kiddo." He grinned, shuffling the green hair messily. A girl growled at this gesture.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you can just to that to Ryoma-sama!" she defended, obviously new to the friendly action that was not so uncommon during tennis practice. Momoshiro looked over to his side and saw the girl scowling at him before turning back to a bewildered Ryoma with a frown.

"Hey, is she one of your so called fans?" he sneered.

"Hey-!"

"Saa." Ryoma shrugged and paid no attention to the fuming groups of girls, anger solely directed to Momoshiro. Probably friends of the brown haired girl.

"For your information, I am the vice president of Ryoma-sama's fan club!" she heatedly said while the other girls blabbed about being the official recorders of 'Everything Ryoma', which, to the horror of the boy, kept tapes and tapes of him on video and endless albums full of candid pictures. Momoshiro snorted and quickly grabbed Ryoma's wrist, bringing it up near his smirking lips much to the surprise of the boy and shock of the damsels-now-in-distress, violet eyes narrowing dangerously as his smirk turned predatory. For once he could've been devilishly handsome if only he didn't look to spook.

"And here I thought I would help you guys out in convincing my koi to participate in whatever you're planning. Too bad."

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what did you c-c-call, Ryoma-sama???" the brown haired girl sputtered, sweating profusely. Momoshiro grimaced, the expression formerly on his face not fading. 

"K-O-I. Being native Japanese, I figured you'd understand but if not, go get a dictionary."

"..." 0_0:::: "That's not TRUE! Take it back!! How dare you!!" she shrieked. Momoshiro put Ryoma's hand down, but not letting it go yet.

"Are you sure you made it to junior high?" he questioned, looking sarcastically innocent. The girl fumed while gaping and together with everyone else, she looked at their 'prince' for some kind of denial. Ryoma just sighed and looked at Momoshiro, the taller man smiling at him playfully.

"*sigh* Look at what you did to my reputation." he stated calmly.

"*shrug* It's gonna come out soon anyway, Ryo-chan. Besides, I can't have half of the student population hitting on what's mine, right?" Momoshiro winked. A few thuds were heard as evidence of some students fainting.

"What now? You've caused a commotion. It will also be all over school by tomorrow." Ryoma just yawned which the other found undeniably cute. Momoshiro barely resisted the urge and gave the smaller boy a peck on the cheek. NOW everyone fainted.

"I *told* you not to do that in public. You've created a mess!" Ryoma pointed at the piled bodies on the floor. Momoshiro blinked and just pulled at the irritated boy.

"Don't care. They'll just wake up anyway. For all you know, they might think everything between us was a dream!" he snickered and Ryoma whacked him on the head.

"Baka!"

"Ouchies! ;_; Sometimes you can be so mean, koi."

"Call me that again in public and I'll leave you. For good." Ryoma softly growled and started walking off. Of course, it wasn't *entirely* true. The smaller boy usually, and silently, appreciated his lover's small out-of-the-blue expressions of love to the green haired boy's dismay. Usually. Too bad today wasn't one of those days. Momoshiro's mouth formed a silent 'O' for a while and ran to catch up to his lover's fading form along the corridor.

"AHH! Ryo-chan! Matte kure! @_@" Ryoma stopped, not turning his back, with veins popping out of his head.

"What did *I* say?" Uh Oh.

"Er...*sweatdrop* Rule #1: When in broad daylight and in public, I will refer to you as Ryoma ~_~;; ...?"

"It's not "Ryoma...?". It's "Ryoma." -_-++

"H-Hai! ;_;" Ryoma cocked his head a bit to the side and gave an evil smirk of his own which sent chills down Momoshiro's spine. 

"Memorize our agreement again. Until then, you can't come to my house and play." With that, he resumed walking off gracefully without a sound, as if a cat, hips saying slightly but sensually. Momoshiro drooled and gulped. Sometimes, he didn't know if the unbelievably beautiful boy did it on purpose to drive him mad. But can the innocent, stoic tennis genius *really* do that?? 0_0 Well... he *was* a fast learner and he didn't think Kikumaru's influence (the neko's being a nosy one on everyone's relationship) would rub off on him. If it did, then he'd be in big trouble. ^^

           Remembering the boy's last words snapped him back to reality and he immediately held a shaky finger to stop his nose from bleeding. It was a terrible torture. 

"WHAT???! AWW, RYOMAAA!! 0 YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!! I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU KOI OR RYO-CHAN!!" Momoshiro sobbed like a child that was robbed of his candy. But maybe, he *was* robbed of his candy. ^_~

"Idiot..." Ryoma mumbled, "What about the scene yesterday? And the other day? And last week?"

"Yesterday?" Momoshiro blinked and Ryoma's eyes narrowed into slits, "OH! That! Gomen! It won't happen again! ;_; I didn't mean to grab your *behind*... really! I just couldn't help it, you looked so damn edible in tight jeans-

"Don't even think of approaching me for the next 4 days."

"... and my hand acted on its own-!... EHH?? Ryomaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! But the Sakura fair's only for 3 days!!! :( I want you do go with meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! I won't allow anyone else!!" he whined.

" *5* days."

"B-But-"

"*6* days."

"WHAT?? Okay okay! I'll do anything! Just go with me! - You know I can't stand you being angry and away from me for a second." At this, Ryoma softened a bit and sighed. He fell in love with a fool. His fool, nonetheless.

"Fine. Just control your hormones next time."

"You wanna go to the movies again and make out? *grins*"

"Sayonara." was the very cold reply.

"I was joking!! XD Wait up!"

A/N: Hoped you liked that one. It's short and probably, chaps 2, 3 and 4 are gonna be short too because it'll feature only each couple. The last chaps gonna be longer because they will all be present in it when they attend the Sakura fair.

Next chap: My Dictionary, Your Mysterious Smile: TezuFuji special

Chap 3: My Juice, Your Cute Pessimism: InuiKai special

Chap 4: My Cat, Your Guy Mom: OishiKiku special

Chap 5: (A/N: Secret for now ^_~)

-Hirame-


End file.
